Sing it!
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: Maurader's Era. AU. Times of trouble are brewing, but can a singing competition change all that? A cut-throat competition brings together and destroys relationships as house alliances are formed, and chaos ensues as the students from all houses overcome obstacles (musically) all in the name of name of a grand prize. Multiple pairings.


AU. Don't own. Changed the timeline quite a bit.

"Mad. You're absolutely mad!" Minerva glared stonily at her insufferable friend, boss, and colleague, Albus Dumbledore. Her mouth was pressed into the tight, infamous McGonnagall line, a scowl that could strike chords of fear into a Vampire's heart. Albus, however, was quite used to her Scottish temper, having known her for so long, and simply smirked cheekily.

"My dear, I do try." He replied wryly, his eyes gleaming with mischief, even in the dim light. Huffing at his inability to take her seriously, she settled for gloating.

"Ha!" Smugly, she watched her knight destroy his queen with no mercy.

"Perhaps next time you should win, just to mix things up a little," she smirked victoriously, watching him snort in response. "You were always competitive, _Minnie." _It was practically suicide, associating her with a mouse wearing dresses of all creatures, but Albus wasn't one to shy away from such risks.

Minerva scowled, "Don't remind me," she grumbled darkly, as she thought of the Mauraders, who somehow managed to become her favourite and least favourite students in all their seven years.

"It would help them you know," Albus reminded her annoyingly.

Minerva huffed "I know what you're doing, you know. You just want Evans and Potter to finally get over themselves and get a, as they would say, 'a room', so that you won't have to pay Horace 50 galleons!" Her accusation caused him to chuckle.

"Maybe so, but let's not forget Min, _you _bet 60." He smiled knowingly before taking a delicate sip of his tea, silently counting in his mind; 3, 2, 1—"Oh, alright! We'll do you're silly singing competition. But, all the fights and broken bones are on you, old man!"

Checkmate.

ZZZ

"A what?"

The students broke out into crazed whispers as they comprehended the news. Lily Evans stared at her favourite teacher in disbelief; "A singing competition? _Really?"_ Her tone was nothing short of dubious, frowning as she wondered briefly of her beloved professors' sanity.

Minerva nodded a bit stiffly, magically posting the signup sheet on the bulletin board. Awkwardness ensued as not a single soul walked over. Horace Slughorn grimaced as him along with the rest of the respective professors waited impatiently for someone, anyone to break the ice.

"Anyone? Come on, you don't even need to be good, really!"

"What's the prize?" Sirius Black asked casually, lazily draping his arm around a pretty Ravenclaw girl.

"Everyone who signs up will gain house points, then we will put you into groups for different challenges, each challenge worth different points. In the end, the winners get 150 galleons and more house points!" Horace attempted a cheery, enticing speech, which won over a few takers, but none were brave enough to be the first to sign up.

"This is also a competition between houses!" Silence.

"Anyone?" Filius Flitwick squeaked in his high pitched soprano.

Minerva was prepared to shoot Albus her best 'I-told-you-so' glare, until the unmistakable voice of one James Potter spoke.

"I'll sign up," He volunteered casually, his hazel eyes sparkling as he threw an easy oh-so-charming grin at the ladies, causing many dramatic swoons and giggles. Lily raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to keep herself from allowing a smile to slip.

"Didn't know you were a karaoke fan, Potter," she noted dryly, not expecting him to actually know the meaning of a muggle product. She'd never come across a wizard product replicating karaoke, though she'd had the misfortune of stumbling upon one too many people having their own concerts in showers.

James grinned at her, making eye contact before responding, "Evans, please, I'm the karaoke king!" And with that the dam broke; girls rushed to sign up, especially after the rest of the Mauraders followed James' example. Not that anyone particularly noticed Peter, but the signups certainly increased due to Remus-Sirius-James fangirls.

"Lily, are you going to sign up?" Remus asked her gently, watching her internally debate with herself. "Yeah, or are you gonna let Prongs win it all?" Sirius asked innocently, smirking as he watched her take the bait.

"Firstly, 'gonna' is not a word. And secondly, fine. But, just to make things clear, I'm only doing this for house points!" Lily insisted stubbornly. "If you insist," James drawled, smiling brightly like a hyperactive child on Christmas morning.

"We can't let those idiots defeat us!" Lisette Parkinson said venomously, though she didn't waste an opportunity to bat eyelashes at Lucius Malfoy, the current victim—er, object of her affection.

Andromeda winced slightly at the use of 'idiots' though she simply frowned and didn't say anything, instead opting to look up at her sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Bellatrix scowled, tossing her hair dramatically.

"This whole idea is idiotic," Bellatrix said flatly, shuddering against the very idea, "but, Parkinson has a point. For once." Snickers were exchanged at her backhanded comment towards the other girl who flushed, but didn't respond in fear of the reigning 'queen'.

"Some of us that don't sound like dying vermin should sign up," Evan Rosier drawled in a manner Lucius would've been proud of. "Cissy, you should sign up." Andromeda encouraged, meeting her little sister's bright blue orbs.

Narcissa blushed prettily at all the attention as they turned to stare at her, 'the delicate' one of the Blacks. Shrugging uncertainly, she hesitated. "I'm not going to sign up by myself Andy," she replied indignantly, pointedly staring back at Andromeda.

Andromeda sighed, "Well, I'm not signing up unless Bella does!"

Lucius smirked amusedly at his 'frenemy' "What'll it be, _Bella." _

She scowled, "Your head, _Lucy." _

"Now, now, children, really, there's no need to fight over who's going to sign up first!" Horace exclaimed happily, cheerfully misreading the entire situation.

Bellatrix groaned in horror "Professor, you've got it all wrong—"

But it was too late. Her name along with her sisters, Malfoy, and a few other unlucky ones were engraved on the parchment.

Damn.

A.N Really boring, as it was the intro, but I promise the next chapters will be more exciting (and dramatic) and obviously, musical.


End file.
